Salvaje
by Sxkxitx
Summary: two shot Te imaginas encontrar en una isla desconocida a una chica hermosa? Pero sus mundos son diferentes, ella es una salvaje SASUSAKU


**Disclainer Naruto no me pertenece. Propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Salvaje es de mi completa autoría, bajo el seudónimo de Sxkxitx y Sakaita. **

**Publicaciones: , Fanfic. Net y MSS.**

**NOTAS:** Desde hace mucho tengo esta historia atorada en mi cabeza, la he decidió sacar ya que llego la inspiración y pretendo sea un two-shot. NO LA PRESTO NI NADA POR EL ESTILO.  
>Quisiera saber sus opiniones, en facebook estoy en la paginas SakiLovemuffin donde pueden contactarme y en Fanfics Sasusaku.<p>

**TWO-SHOT  
>SALAVAJE<strong>

.

…_Ella era desconocida, enigmática y diferente._

Mi padre siempre gusto por perderse en su bote en mar abierto y conocer pequeñas islas, su gran pasión aumento cuando por fin logro ser parte de una expedición en alta mar, mi madre que también ama la aventura nos llevo a mi hermano y a mí a ese gran barco en busca de conocer pequeñas civilizaciones, solo por el placer de conocer más haya de lo que veíamos en nuestra tediosa ciudad.

Itachi y yo nos lanzábamos una pequeña pelota de goma mientras nos aburríamos en nuestro camarote, papá y mamá estaban con el capitán del barco muy entusiasmados comentado sobre el nuevo rumbo que figuraba en el mapa, y yo pensaba seriamente en emanciparme tan pronto pisara tierra firme, tenía ya veintidós años, Itachi tres años más que yo y aun nos doblegábamos con mi madre, más cuando dijo que sería la ultima vez que nos pedía esto, sinceramente accedí por que estas vacaciones de verano habían sido terribles desde su comienzo y pensé ¿Qué más podría salir mal? Entonces Itachi que recién termino con su novia pensó que sería bueno despejar su mente, pero es la última vez que me meto en estos rollos con mis padres, Itachi deja de lanzar la estúpida pelota, se que llamo su atención el grito de un sujeto arriba, dice que hemos llegado a tierra.

La curiosidad nos invade y el aburrimiento hace que nuestros pies nos lleve a la cubierta para ver a donde hemos llegado, mamá esta entusiasmada ya que es una isla pequeña que no figura en los mapas, nos pide no separarnos del grupo y que llevemos lo necesario para bajar, agua, mucha agua, la brújula y todas esas cosas que mamá nos obligo a empacar en la mochila especial que nos ha comprado, Itachi lleva su cámara de vídeo y una para tomar fotos con pilas de repuesto, dice que sacara provecho de esto para su titulo de psicólogo, sí, por que Itachi se ha graduado de psicólogo y aun que es un pasante esta a poco de ser un psicólogo, y especializarse en la parte social sobre la conducta humana, esta claro que venimos de una familia levemente "humanista" un padre antropólogo con muchos doctorados y catedrático en una universidad, una madre socióloga, sexóloga y terapeuta infantil y de parejas, y yo… yo aun no sabía si la carrera de medicina era lo mío.

Pasaron cerca de veinte minutos y el grupo de expedición estaba listo, comenzamos la caminata con un día solado a su máxima expresión, al paso de una hora tenía la gran intención de girar sobre mis talones y regresar, Itachi dijo que debía ir a "deshidratarse" así que nos desviamos del camino un poco, mientras Itachi hacia sus cosas detrás de un gran árbol me limitaba a mirar las copas de los árboles, entonces baje la mirada y ahí estaba ella.

…_Tan natural, tan diferente y exótica, tan salvaje._

Largos cabellos hasta bajo de la cintura con un exótico color rosa, piel blanca, hermosos ojos verdes que combinaban con la vegetación del lugar, Itachi camino hasta quedarse junto de mí y también la miro embelesado, es hermosa dijo él mientras ella nos miraba igual de sorprendida pero su postura era clara, no baja la guardia y desconfiaba de nosotros, escuchamos los gritos de mi padre y mi madre y ella huyo escabulléndose entre las plantas y árboles, todo el camino no deje de pensar en esa extraña chica, Itachi parloteaba de lo bonita que era y de lo mucho que deseaba que las chicas de nuestra ciudad fueran como ella de exóticas y hermosas. Después de mucho caminar llegamos a una pequeña aldea, nos mantuvimos al margen mientras los miembros del grupo con experiencia intentaban interpretar el dialecto de aquellas personas pero entonces llego ella, la chica de cabellos rosas, con un atuendo que en nuestra ciudad se catalogaría como sexi, atrevido y cero conservador, un tipo pareo color blanco y un tipo top del mismo color, hablo algo con uno de los suyos y sorprendentemente hablo. –Mi padre quiere saber a que han venido, si vienen en paz –Mi madre se acerco cautelosa y dijo que venían en paz, que éramos simples viajeros… y blabla, yo no dejaba de verla.

La comunicación fluía más ya que otro par de personas de su "familia" hablaban un poco de nuestro idioma, nos invitaron a cenar, era como un bufet al aire libre, muchas frutas exóticas, pescados y bebidas, entonces entre la multitud y bullicio ella se aparto adentrándose en un camino lleno de plantas color verdoso con tonalidades rojizas, me fui apartando de los demás para seguirla, me intrigaba mucho y deseaba conocerla. – ¿Cómo es tu pueblo? –Me sobresalte al notar que me había visto seguirla, se sentó en una roca y yo me quede mirándola de pie.

–Muy diferente al tuyo… aunque no pareces ser de aquí, ¿Me equivoco? –Ella bajo la mirada, pero debía preguntarlo, ellos eran de tez bronceada, cabellos marrones y ojos avellana, ella era tan pálida, ojos verdes, y mucho más baja de estatura que ellos.

–No. Pero he vivido aquí desde niña, tengo dieciocho por sí te lo preguntabas–De repente y sin aviso se planto frente de mí, me llegaba un poco menos del hombro, comenzó a ver mi camisa y tocar los botones, parecía fascinada y curiosa, sentí mis mejillas arder al tenerla tan cerca, me miro con esos bellos orbes color jade y sonrío – ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Preguntó con curiosidad e ingenuidad, mientras tomaba una de mis manos y la acariciaba logrando ponerme nervioso, note que le llamaba la atención mi reloj, así que me lo quite y se lo di, parecía contenta mirándolo y jugueteándolo.

–Soy Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha–Ella me miro de nuevo y dijo su nombre, era igual de bello y extraño que ella _Sakura_. Pasamos un buen rato mirando la vegetación, me mostró las plantas que no debía tocar y lo que me podría matar, pero yo tenía mucha curiosidad de saber como llego ella ahí, quizás más tarde le preguntaría, caminamos más adentro de la isla y torpemente tropecé con una raíz, ella se agacho a mi lado miro el raspón de mi mano y no supe como pero comenzó a lamer la herida provocando que mi sangre hirviera y se nublara mi juicio, ella menciono muy cerca de mi mano, estarás bien, los animales salvajes así curan sus heridas, entonces la besé, era lo más loco que jamás creí hacer en mi vida, besar y enloquecer por una chica que apenas conocía, que nunca había visto y que hasta hace escasas horas había mirado y hablo con ella, estaba enloqueciendo esa isla tenía alucinógenos en el aire, ella se mostró extrañada, sorprendida, inocente y torpe, supuse que jamás había besado, que jamás había sido besada por nadie, no se que costumbres habría en su pequeña familia, entonces mordió mi labio como mecanismo de defensa, como muestra de lo que ella era, una chica diferente, salvaje.


End file.
